1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hearing aid of the type having a transmission device, which permits data transmission in a spectral range above the audible range between the hearing aid and an external device, and an electroacoustic transducer device for generating sound signals from electric signals and/or a telephone coil device for receiving an electromagnetic signal. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for operating such a hearing aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of hearing aids, there are numerous applications for wireless transmission systems. Examples of these are wireless programming, the use of a remote control, as well as reception of audio data from external sources. In practice, however, the integration of such a system into a hearing aid proves to be very difficult due to the stringent conditions with respect to space requirements and energy consumption, so that there are only very few instances in which the use of wireless transmission systems has been technically realized. In addition, applications such as the programming require a bidirectional wireless connection, the implementation of which involves even greater technical problems.
Although remote-control systems that are currently available transmit data into the hearing aid, the reverse process is not possible. Usually inductive transmission systems are used for this purpose.
German OS 100 48 354 describes a bidirectional connection between hearing aids or between a hearing aid and a remote control. A separate antenna, which has to be accommodated in the hearing aid, is necessary for this bidirectional connection. Since it has a corresponding space requirement, universal use of bidirectional data transmission systems in hearing aids is prevented.
German OS 34 31 584 and the document European Application 0 176 116 respectively describe hearing aids with ultrasound control. For controlling the hearing aid, in this case an ultrasound signal is picked up by the microphone of the hearing aid and processed separately after suitable filtering.